Semiconductor equipment is known, for example as described in DT-OS No. 1,589,553 and DT-GM No. 1,973,014, in which a semiconductor chip is directly positioned on a heat sink. In these known arrangements, a sheath surrounds the semiconductor element and the conductor which provides electric connection to the semiconductor passes through the sheath and is electrically insulated therefrom. Further, DT-GM No. 1,973,009 discloses a semiconductor building element in which two diodes are mounted on the same heat sink, each diode being individually enclosed in a sheath. The electrical conductor required to make contact with each diode passes through the respective sheath and is electrically insulated therefrom. In all of these known arrangements the semiconductor element is not insulated from the heat sink but is, for example, soldered thereto. It is not possible to maintain the heat sink at a neutral potential or to mount diodes of different polarity on a single heat sink. Thus, for bridge rectifiers for generators in internal combustion engines, where diodes mounted on heat sinks are used, two separate heat sinks are required as, for example, shown in DT-PS No. 1,613,040.